Nothing wrong with clichés
by Riwkhu
Summary: AkuRoku. Axel can't wait to set his teeth into Roxas, his boytoy to be, after seeing him for the first time in the hallway by accident.But there's much more luring behind just the attraction behind the two. Something connecting to a certain Organization.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm trying to do a fic more similar to the once I like to read... We'll see how it goes? 8) Don't own the rights to the characters or any of that no. But who does? ):

**Edit:** Some problem with things making sense, so I just changed the dialouge in the end ~

****

A common thought for him to have while going through the hallway was to ask himself why he there at all. Why was he going through the same corridors everyday with old dusty windows and golden brown bricks lining the walls? Why did he go through school each and every boring day just to listen to his friends talk about nothing all too important and pining after his crush he barely knew the name of? Roxas was the kind of person who held a distance to any situation that would require him to feel anything but when it came to the long, lean stranger he was already willing to jump through a rain of emotion just for the fun of it.

"Hey droolface, snap out of it!" Hayner snapped his fingers right in front of his nose, the sound barely audible in the background-chatter the school-hallway provided."So, what are we doing after school today?"

"Don't know about you, but I'm heading home," Roxas said with his voice still distant and his eyes flickering in and out of focus from his best friend's face to the background. Something wild and red was heading their way down the hallway and Roxas recognized the loud and slightly perverted comments followed by a flock of laughter bouncing between the rows of lockers. "This is not what I thought high school to be like", he said to himself unaware of him saying the words loud instead of in his head and turned his back towards the redhead, pulling Hayner to the side that wasn't shielded by a locker to hide behind. High school in his head had been his transition to be more of an outgoing person than his 17-year old, laid back self. Instead it had been nearly the exact same thing as it had been before. It was all about classes, passive-socializing and acceptance from his dear friends that that was the case. They knew he wasn't the kind of person who was screaming and sometimes not even talking, he kind of completed the group of four by his mere presence anyway.

"Dude, you don't even know his name. He doesn't know you exist and he even has his own fan-club, run by himself I must ad, even though there's supposed to be quite a lot of members…." Hayner paused with a disgusted expression in his face that really was a bad cover up for his jealousy. "Fucking 'tard" he added not knowing who was passing him and the tall teen stopped a feet in front of them, turning around to face the brat who apparently had a problem with him.

The redhead was smiling, green eyes hard to read as he stretched out a hand towards the dirt-blond kid in camo-pants. "The name's Axel, don't think we've met before... Got it memorized?" Hayner hesitantly shook his hand, trying to put as much strength as possible in it to prove himself turning Axels' face hard and disapproving as he turned around again to start walking.

"What is _his_ problem?" Hayner said dryly and shrugged back wiping his hand on his pants as if he just touched something disgusting and with a bang his back was smashed against the locker closest to him, feet dangling a bit in the air, body held up by Axels' mere arm strength.

His thin mouth was shaped to a snarl and his face was dangerously close to Hayners' when he started speaking. "I _hate _people who are too afraid to speak their mind face to face," he said, eyes piercing through the blond that was squirming in an attempt to get loose, stubborn enough to make it all in to a staring contest. He won when Axel looked to the side to see how much the time was and his gaze got stuck somewhere else before he had accomplished his mission. His features smoothed as Roxas, who had done his absolute best to become invisible, met his gaze with the blood in his cheeks increasing, turning them slightly red.

"Well hello there", Axels' voice lower than usual and purring out the words almost seductively through a crooked smile. Roxas opened his mouth to answer but just as he was going to speak the alarm went off, noise vibrating through the whole building and lunch-break was over. "Saved by the bell, huh?" he shrugged, still purring and hurried away leaving the two blonds red in their faces for two completely different reasons.

"God I hate redheads" Hayner muttered to himself, scratching his neck where it didn't hurt.

The day went by quite fast after that little accident. Roxas didn't see Axel in the hallways anymore that day, not that he was looking, and Hayner's mood had sunken pretty bad since the humiliation. After spending most of the time listening to him holding a speech about what a jerk Axel was to Pence and Olette, he was glad to be off the best-friend duty that evening. He knew he was supposed to agree and think Axel was a jerk, and part of him did exactly that, but the way it had seemed like the whole world stopped when the green eyes landed on him… It was something else.

As he walked through the tram common he noticed more and more people from school dropping off group by group. Some were going to the diner, others towards the cinema and a few were just staying to look through the windows to the local stores. When he had walked all the way to the station plaza he was alone. It was a detour for him, not going through the sandlot, but he wanted a moment away from his regular routine of eating, studying and sleeping. It could become quite monotone after a while.

The effort it took to climb the stairs leading to the clock tower was more than enough to make him sweat. That was the reason Roxas and the gang didn't go up there as often as when they were kids. It didn't seem as worth it anymore and the biggest factor of all was that they were too lazy. He was just about to drop his bag against the wall when he noticed somebody already sitting there. It was a long and lean figure sitting with legs bent up, arms resting on knees and hands capturing the chin. It was weird that with all that fire on his head, the first thing Roxas noticed about him was his body language and as soon as he realized it was Axel sitting there, he turned around and ran down the stairs bumping into something hard and unstable half way down.

"HEY, watch it!" a grumpy voice said. When Roxas looked up he saw that he had run into, and almost knocked over, Cloud Strife, a person he had always viewed as a better version of himself.

"S-sorry!" he managed to get out as he started to head down the stairs again.

"Why are you in such a rush anywa- aaait a minute. You're that guy", Cloud squinted his eyes, making it look like he was concentrating.

"That guy? I'm not anyone…" Roxas had stopped again but his feet were still itching to run away from there. What did he want?

"Ax told me he met his future boytoy today but that it already had a boyfriend. He wanted to warn him before anything happened," He made a pause that lasted long enough for the other blond to open his mouth. "He has a way with the ladies, if you know what I mean. So watch out or you'll be without a boyfriend sooner or later". With a shrugged that meant 'shit happens' he turned around and started making his way upwards.

"Boytoy? Wait, boyfriend?! HEY, how do you even know I'm gay…? JERK," Roxas snorted, running the last bit of the stairs and came out at the plaza again.

'He must've thought I was Hayner. Or someone else for that matter, I'm guessing Axel has a lot of people around him. And... Boytoy?, he thought to himself as he headed home. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So. I've been thinking of actually giving this a plot that is more than hottie meets hottie the end. And I actually have a few ideas that could have some potential! Can't tell you how happy I was when I logged in and saw that I'd got so much responses in such a short amount of time ~

****

Hot drops of water fell down the showerhead and exploded against Axels' skin like rain. He had been in the shower long enough to fill the whole room with steam and make his fingertips look like raisins. He washed his fiery hair and shut his eyes to drown out everything other than his own thoughts. Axel wanted to be in every moment, trying to grasp every little emotion coming at him even though they rarely did. Lately he'd felt like there was some kind of bubble-wrap around him, sorting out feelings vague enough not to come through, making him indifferent towards things he was supposed to like. Something he and Roxas had in common even though they didn't know it yet.

"Roxas…" he sighed while tasting the name together with the water slipping through his separated lips. He had learned the blonds name from Cloud the other day after their little encounter. It was easy to say; just enough for you to remember it, but the boy he had seen didn't need a catchy name to make a good first impression. The sight was just enough.

He frowned when he felt cool hands stroking his shoulders, reaching down from his torso to his hips and just when pale lips started closing in on his neck he suddenly remembered that the last time he checked he was taking a shower alone. His little fantasies usually didn't feel so realistic and he couldn't even remember he was steering his thoughts in that direction…

"LARXENE!" he screamed out in panic, pushing free from the slightly older woman's loose grip and fell in his eager attempt to cover himself with the shower-curtain. With feet up in the air and body placed in an awkward position in the bathtub, he cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door. After one year, he still hadn't learned that necessity in Larxenes' household.

"I know you liked it", the wet girl pouted and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. "So fucking tired of all you guys. Who's _Roxas _by the way? Anyway, we're supposed to be the weaker sex and…" As the monologue went on Axel fought against the soap in his eyes and the humiliation of falling for Larxene's ever so funny tries on turning him on. The water was still running as he shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face.

"By the way, NICE BONER!" she shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"No thanks to you!" He answered and turned off the shower he no longer wanted to finish. This wasn't his ideal start on a Friday night but at least he was free to get even with the little witch in the near future. 'I got to get my own place soon...'

Axel stayed with Larxene and her younger cousin Naminé in an apartment located in the cheaper parts of tram common, right above the tram yard. He had been mooching on them for about a year now, and even though they didn't mention anything, he felt like he had overstayed his welcome.

Normally, if things had been as they should, he would be living over at Castle Oblivion together with the closest to family he had ever come. The Organization was the only thing he knew except from the last year he had spent in Twilight Town. Right now he was on vacation. Some vacation, getting kicked out of his own home without really knowing why, but that was what Diz had wanted him to call it.

Both Larxene and Naminé were a part of the Organization as well, but since Naminé wasn't one of the thirteen she wasn't allowed to live there. Larxene didn't like the idea of her younger cousin living alone at 17-years old, so she decided that she could stay in Twilight Town and return to the Castle whenever it was necessary for her to be attending physically. When Axel got kicked out and didn't have a place to stay, she took him under his wing without Diz or any of the other members knowing about it.

"HURRY UP, Naminé needs to use the bathroom", Larxene's voice was near to break into a menacing laughter.

"Do not!"

"Why don't you let me make fun of him? All he does is shower and jack off while thinking of me -"

"If you ladies excuse me…" Axel had stepped out in the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist, heading for his drawer to get some new clothes. "I was thinking you'd be happy not to see little Axie," He started to slowly loosen the towel. "…But maybe I was-"

"NO!" Naminé's innocent, normally colorless face was bright red and her eyes big and flickering not knowing where it was okay to look. "No thank you… Ehm… 'Xene, let's leve him to his privacy…"

"You're such a wuss, you're supposed to be the hormonal teenager in this house. You know that, right?"

"Sorry it had to come down to such drastic solutions, but sometimes you just got to do what you got to do", Axel shrugged, lifting his hands in an attempt to be convincing in the fact that he really had no choice, not realizing he had loosen the towel a little bit too much, making it fall to the floor without any hands holding it up.

Hell had broken loose in the little apartment after that incident and Axel had been thrown out with some clothes to wear and wasn't allowed in until Naminé had settled down and could breathe again. She was too fragile, that little girl, and that was the reason Axel called her the princess. The bitch and the princess, his hysterical roommates. Naminé was only hysterical when he was naked though. Which he wasn't that often. Larxene on the other hand…

The words perv and creepy rang through his head as they were the words occurring the most in Larxene's lecture on how inappropriate it was for him, a soon to be 20 year old, to be naked in front of an almost under aged girl. Axel and Larxene was the same age and one of the conditions he could stay in Twilight Town with her was if he pretended to attend to the local school to keep an eye on Naminé. Even though she was a capital bitch most of the time, she really cared for her little cousin and did her best to protect her from everything she didn't find enough for her.

"_Okey, so let's kill some time…"_ he said aloud but was only talking to himself. He had a couple of hours to spend before it was safe to head home again and he didn't really know what to do with them. This was a perfect opportunity for him to get to know his surroundings if it weren't for the fact that he already did, inside out. Twilight Town wasn't that hard to get used to. But that also made it easy to long after more at times.

It was 10 PM and that was fairly late for many of the residents. After a while of weighing the options of standing still or moving around he heard footsteps through the tired tram common and couldn't help but look to see whose it was. Cursing himself once again for doing things that wasn't anything but a waste of time, he saw that it was too late to avoid a confrontation with the dirt blond boy with camo-pants recognizable from space.

"Great, you again," Hayner spit out before he could stop himself and once again played too cool to take it back. He wanted his polish to be as bulletproof as possible, and that was why his friends loved to make fun of him. Bulletproof was the last thing that he was, even though his tough guy-act could fool even the smartest people at times. Axel sadly wasn't one of those who found it charming. Besides, he was too old to be picking fights with 17-year olds anyway. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

What was Axel supposed to say, he had met the guy once before and had no interest in getting to know him. Why was he expected to have to do anything? He simply gave him a "No" as an answer and started to walk away, heading for the nearest diner.

"Roxas is NOT my boyfriend, by the way. But I still don't like the way you looked at him…"

Axel was unaware of Roxas' and Clouds' little meeting. Hayner didn't know Axel had been joking and Cloud just had been trying to scare him up because he thought it was Hayner that had bumped in to him on the stairs.

"Looked at who?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"No way of fooling you, huh?" Axel's green eyes met Hayner's and with a smile he lifted his head a bit in a cocky manor. "You know what? Just to piss you off… I think I'm going to do something about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, I'm not too sure about this chapter. But I'm going to post it anyway just to be able to start with a new one. Start fresh or whatever x) NOW: Breakfast 8)  
****

"See you tomorrow!" he smiled, waved goodbye and shut the door. Another Friday night was over and he watched his two friends walk away. Hayner had gone home an hour earlier than the others to write an essay that was due last week, but most of the time, the afternoon had been filled with nonsense movies and planning the rest of the weekend together with Pence and Olette. Roxas could see the white flickering from a TV-screen longer down the hallway and closed the bathroom door carefully, not wanting to disturb whoever it was. He was living in what seemed to be a foster-home for teenagers who didn't have their parents left or just simply didn't know where they were.

He was grateful for the shelter and he loved the two who worked there very much but he was still thinking about getting his own place as soon as possible. Aerith and Leon were two completely different individuals but they made a good team when it came to taking care of lost teenagers. Roxas was the only one who had lived in that place for as long as he could remember and he had seen people waltz in and out of there ever so often. The gang found it perfect that the home was located so close to the usual spot, and there had never really been an issue for any of them that Roxas was a bit different.

After washing up in the bathroom and changing into his blue pajama-pants with golden crowns on them he went in to his room. It was late now, the dark sky acting as a sea for the clouds to drift on and the stars twinkling like lighthouses. Twilight Town had sunken in to a deep, blue coma and he felt ready to join in soon enough. He tugged the collar of his too big, white shirt and shut his eyes. It sure was hot inside. He stepped on his bed and opened the window heading towards the little roof over the usual spot. He used to sit there and watch the surroundings on the nights sleep wouldn't reach him.

"There won't be a bell to save you this time… Roxas"

The blond freezed right in his movements and if you looked closely you could practically see all the thoughts in his head slip away from him out in the air, disappearing. That voice sounded just like…

"Axel! The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The redheaded man sat leaned against the wall beside Roxas' window, resting an arm on his left knee and stretching the other leg over the roof as far as it could reach. He rubbed his templates and sighed heavy as he looked towards the blond head that finally had poked its way through to get a better look. "Gosh, didn't count on not being remembered… how disappointing", he said with a frown.

"No, I remember you", Roxas finally answered. "Just didn't expect anyone to be out here."

"Well, sure wasn't easy", Axel said mostly to himself as he thought about the trouble he had gone through to actually find where his target lived. He had walked away from Hayner without listening to the insults he had stashed away for him and started to look around town. It took him way longer than he'd like to admit to remember to check the yellow pages. "So… Care to join me out here?"

"Just… wait a sec'"

The redhead nodded swiftly and turned his gaze towards the view as Roxas started digging in his closet. When he had found what he was looking for, he held it with a tight grip, took a deep breath to keep his mind focused on breathing and climbed out the window.

"Here," he said and threw a fluffy white scarf at him. "You looked cold," he added when he saw Axel make a face.

"Never been much of an autumn-winter guy I guess. Thank you", Axel laughed and fingered on the soft material in his hands. "So, tell me about yourself."

"You're the one stalking me and I'm the one who's going to tell stuff about themselves? Hm, let's see… what do we call that? C-"

"Don't say creepy, I swear to god I'll twitch in fear every time I hear that word from now on," Axel interrupted him and after wrapping the scarf around his neck he looked Roxas straight in the eyes with a little smile on his lips.

"…Coincidental? No sorry that didn't make sense. You make me… Well.. A bit… Nervous", his voice was almost breathless as Axel had come closer for every word he'd spoken, now only inches away forcing their breaths to mingle and the air around them to tremble.

"Don't worry Roxie, I won't try anything." His smile got wider and he laughed a bit as he considering at least pecking, tasting the blonds cheek but resisted the urged and slowly backed away.

Roxas didn't know what to do with himself. This flaming boy made his senses go crazy and his normally so numbing head empty. It was just like that one time when he had been close to a girl named Naminé in third grade, only much more intense. More grown up. More of a real feeling.

"Anyways, I should get going. I just wanted see if I could make your heart race. And it looks like I could." He started to take off the scarf but Roxas insisted on him keeping it and he jumped down the roof and started walking but overheard the blond speak into the open, not aware he still had an audience.

"I wish I could make your heart race…"

Axel buried his nose in the soft material and drew in the sweet scent for the first time. '_You already do… every time I lay my eyes on you.' _But he didn't tell him and didn't plan to either as he kept walking home.

During this little display a meeting was held over at Castle Oblivion. Eleven hooded figures stood in a bright white hall having a quiet but at the same time intense discussion. The voices were mere whispers compared to the sounds outside but after getting used to the stillness it became easier to snap up whole words bouncing between the walls without context.

A twelfth person stepped in through the great valve but this man stood out from the others with the velvet bandages wrapped around his head.

"Diz, we need Axel to come back!" a young man's voice broke through the calm barrier. "We need him to complete this!"

"There is more than Axel we need to complete what we started, child." Diz's voice was indicating of age and maturity, a voice that made the people around him understand his authority. His amber-eye watched thoroughly every little movement made in the room and he made a sigh making those who heard it feel like they should be grateful for this man taking his time, being bothered with talking to them.

"What do you mean?"

"Number XIII is still missing" a third voice added.

"Very well, Marluxia. Maybe you should pick up a thing or two from him, Demyx?"

"Why isn't Axel here yet? It's been over a year… I don't understand", he sounded defeated and pulled off his hood to reveal his mohawk-inspired hair and troubled face. Ever since he could remember, he had been a part of the Organization and together with Axel his life had been a little bit brighter than it had the past year. Maybe it was because he was a creature of habit and he liked to have the same people around him, making him feel like home. "Axel is-"

"Enough with this nonsense! Give him another month and if he's not ready by then we'll make him ready -"

"Are we going to kill him?!" a familiar female voice was heard and when Larxene showed her slick, bleached hair her eyes was furious. "I mean, sure the guys a fucker with some bad temper at times, but kill him? He's better than Demyx atleast! Kill HIM…"

"HEY, I'm on your side, don't be such a bully!"

"I don't have time for this, I gotta get home to Naminé…" Larxene flipped them off and started walking towards the great valve that Diz had come through.

"We are not going to kill Axel if we can avoid it," Diz finally announced and with a ringing snort, she closed the doors and headed towards the dark portal she had set up beforehand to save some time.

The meeting continued without her but leaving she had left an unsettling mood around the room.

"We must find XIII, and we must bring back VIII…" Diz's hand was rubbing his chin in an old man-manor.

"I don't like it that you don't call us by name…" Demyx was the only one in the room who resisted to Diz and he never understood why. Axel had always told him that it was because of his kind but not so sharp brain and maybe he was right.

"You are numbers, why shouldn't I treat you that way? Enough of this. As said, we'll give _Axel _another month to process and then we take action!" He waited for someone to have something to ad but when his words was gone to make room for the silence, he simply started walking to the door leading longer in to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OK, took me almost a month to update. Not totally fine but my imagination just wouldn't start working and I had a bit more events planned for this chapter but didn't want it to be too much too soon. So I'ma move it to the next one (going to start write on that one right away, feeling like my writers block maybe have eased up a bit). Hm. Kingdom Hearts is awesome btw. Just. Too awesome to be real. Read this interview with Nomura the other days where he talked about Birth by Sleep and KH3 and other titles. hihihi.

********

Time was passing by fluidly in the twilight lit town and soon enough a whole week had passed. The first snow fell towards the warm ground and each flake melted at the spot, leaving moist marks barely visible to the eye. Winter in Twilight Town was a bit different from other places. The whole world didn't turn into your typical winter wonderland at all. Instead, the sky was still as radiant as ever, almost giving the snow a warm glow. Only at night did the surroundings get tainted by the blue cover Roxas loved so much. Despite his numb way of discarding feelings, that was something that pierced its way through the shield. Just like his love for his friends. That and –

"What are you doing here?" His voice was surprised because he wasn't ready for his heart to race that sudden. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the intense contrast between the white scarf and Axels' red hair. It had been about seven days since he'd been accompanied on the roof outside of his window the first time and the little meetings had kept on going almost every night since. Every meeting was more and more giving but there were still some pauses here and there because they hadn't been with each other enough for conversation to flow like it should. They were getting there though, and pretty fast. That was what Axel was aiming for anyway. That, and to be invited in to the little blonds bedroom even though he knew those thoughts weren't exactly fitting.

"How come we never meet during daytime? Maybe you're not as much of a prude as I thought!" Axel's voice was as cocky as usual but Roxas had started to see through that barrier. Being called a prude could get any wuss in town down in an instant, Roxas included on his bad days, but he did his best not to fit in to that descriptions.

"I think you're just too much of a creep too be seen with me. Roomers around town are that you seduce little boys and take them deep in to the tunnels…" Roxas smile turned in to a menacing smirk.

"You have no idea how close to the truth that is", Axel said under his breath, scratching his head with a bothered face on his features.

"…Hm?"

Watching Roxas snap out of the trance the snowflakes had put him in he laughed nervously and started to think of something to distract the blond with.

"Nothing! Nothing… Just said that it's okey for you to WISH that is the truth. The rest of the closet-homosexuals in town do anyway so… Just stand in line! Axel's back," he said as he put his hands to his waist in a heroic manner, stretching his back and neck with his head proudly peaking to the sky.

'Maybe he could pass for a superhero' Roxas thought but decided not to give Axel the pleasure of saying the words out loud. 'Wonder what powers he'd have?"

"I KNOW, right? I could totally pass for a superhero!"

"Why does it always seem like you're in my head?"

"Maybe that's my power?" Axel raised one eyebrow and pretended to think about it, looking at nothing for a few seconds to make it seem more trustworthy. Just as he leaned closer to the blond and started to whisper: "…but on the other hand… let's not forget my other power," but got cut off, making the blond focus on something else.

"So you're with him again? Are you officially his boytoy now?" Hayners' snyde comment made Roxas remember the meating with Cloud as if he'd been struck by lightning.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Axel…" he started as he backed a few steps and turned so he could face both boys to hold a conversation, even though this was something that didn't have anything to do with his best friend.

'Geez, I'm attacked by seventeen year olds…' Axel thought to himself. He really knew he was the one always seeking up Roxas and sitting outside of his window way more than maybe was normal for someone who saw the object of interest as a little runt, even though there only was a three year difference between them. Axel just hadn't put two and two together yet, and it would probably take a bit more for him to do so. "You're my boytoy Roxie? Babe, we need to slow things down. Soon enough we'll be holding hands and ta-"

"You're such an ass sometimes."

"Rox-"

"You know what? Forget it. We haven't known each other long enough for me to have to accept you treating me like this and automatically know that this is just you being you."

"You don't think you're overreacting?" Axel snorted, his ego a bit hurt and a sting of guilt throbbing in his chest, but the snort was taken for something else and soon enough he watched the blonds walk away from him. "Hey… Roxas!"

"Woah… I haven't heard you say that many words to him in a long time. Or to someone other than our little group for that matter… what-"

"Forget it", Roxas words were final and even Hayner knew that it was a bad idea to push him. Not that things would go bad and he would get his ass kicked something like that, just that when Roxas said no it really was no. He wasn't the kind of person who'd act all emotional just for the fun of it. Or at all, at times, and Hayner tried to make peace with that in his mind.

"Hey, wanna hang out some 'til we gotta head home? Now when I'm free and all,".

Maybe his encounters with Roxas didn't go as planned and maybe they weren't planned at all because of the way his mind went into blackout mode each time his body started to move towards the little blond, but Axel did feel bad. For not being able to act like any other person and just… be. It wasn't normal to hit or steal crayons from the girl you had a crush on if you weren't in kindergarten anymore and it wasn't fine to treat the person you sought up in time and no time like you didn't want him there at all. 20 years of experience and the redhead was worse at the whole actually-liking-and-not-just-toying-with than Larxene was at getting tail. Besides, it had only been one week. Enough time to start founding some relations but not enough to actually acknowledge there was something there to find.

"I guess I am an ass", Axel sighed and crossed his arm and leaned against the wall right under a window that was placed rather low. A low creak, whiney and menacing could be heard from above and just as he was going to look up a silent rain of muddy water put its weight on his hair making it unable to defy gravity anymore. "Fuck this, I'm going home no matter what Larxene thinks is appropriate for her precious princess" he growled and stormed off leaving the old lady in the window horrified over such language, holding her water can in a tight grip.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I started writing this chapter on the train on my way home from a friend's place, and I'm actually quite content with it. I hope it's interesting enough to endure reading at least.  
*******

"I'm trying to tell you something here!"

"Like always, I know I have a nice boner and NO it won't stand for you and h…iiii Naminé! Didn't see you there.." The obligated awkward silence fell through the room as always when Axel, freshly showered and dripping wet, spoke and he really started to feel bad about himself. He wasn't in his right element, this town was too small for him and he had nothing real to do than to attend that stupid high school. The only thing fun enough to comprehend and not try to fuck up was hanging out with Roxas. Roxie. Rox. Roxas, The combination of letters were so easy and perfectly matched.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN YOU FOCUS FOR A MINUTE YOU LITTLE 'TARD?!" Larxene's upset voice sent a shiver down his lean spine, kept towards his thighs and made his eyes snap right into focus again, actually seeing the two girls in front of him. "I know you're busy being a jackass and a perv and a dumbass and a creep and DEFINITLY a drag-queen with that hair on your head and-"

"What she's trying to say is that you got to go back to normal mode. You must stop with this… vacation-thing. Don't you long for work?" Naminé, sounding more and more like Diz for every visit she spent in the castle often translated Larxene's attempts at being helpful like that.

"I haven't been working for over a year. I don't really remember what I did on my missions anyway… it's all kind of a blur", he started to think about how everything not only seemed out of place but also were only he didn't know how things were supposed to be. Maybe he should go back to work and just leave Twilight Town be.

"The organization wants to meet with you for an interview. To see if you're still… qualified for the job. That's the simplest way I can put it. And we have to leave like, now." Larxene said, rubbing her temples trying to keep her temper.

"Sure thing. Just let me get dress so there won't be any incidents this time", the redhead looked over at the innocent girl on the sofa who instantly started to blush. They hurried out of the room and left him to his privacy. Maybe this was good for him, to be out in real life again.

Dressed and dry, Axel and Larxene left the house after ten minutes leaving Naminé home for making some drawings or whatever she wanted to do as Larxene had put it in the doorframe before leaving. They were heading towards the old mansion in which the dark portals were set up to make it easier to attend Castle Oblivion. It had stopped snowing, though the little marks on the pavement were still present making Axel a bit unsettled. He never cared much for cold weather and especially not for snow and rain. It always made his body stiff and feverish in its tries to keep its normal temperatures intact.

"You look gay in that scarf", Larxene muttered wanting to get the others attention long enough to start a conversation. She lifted a blonde eyebrow and turned her gaze enough to face Axel making a stupid face but tried her best not to laugh since it wasn't part of her oh-so-important gimmick.

"Well. I am gay. Aren't you?" He looked at her with such a surprised face that Larxene thought it was genuine but as soon as she started to compose an answer not entirely bitchy, Axel started to chuckle making her loose her temper once again.

*******

"You are on time", Diz's voice rang through the halls sounding surprised but quite satisfied with the fact. This wasn't something known to be Axel's nor Larxene's trademarks, time seemed to be more fluid in their worlds than in others'.

Larxene gave a hard pat on his shoulders, meant as a way of saying good luck, and disappeared out of the white room again leaving Axel to rub the spot he'd been patted on. He looked around in the room he'd entered so many times before and started to feel more and more like home. There were thirteen chairs built in to the wall, each one equally white but in different heights and in the middle of the floor a throne meant for and used only by Diz when the meetings took place.

"You wanted to see me".

"Why yes. How is your… vacation?" Diz's amber-lit eye faced Axels gaze without so much as a flicker to show off any sign of weakness and Axel started to wonder why people did such an unfitting pause before mentioning the word vacation.

*******

The next morning Roxas decided to go for a walk and try to clear his head. He had spent the night either trying to get Axel out of his mind and when he finally did, a restless sleep with unnerving dreams had filled his mind. When he woke up a sudden fear of being left and alone struck him but that wasn't unusual for an orphan he figured, so he decided to try and get his thoughts elsewhere by going out for a while. The sun had just made its appearance an hour ago so he was alone in the cool morning, the curious sunrays warming his scarf-less neck.

"_90% ready. We're almost done with you, we just need to insert the last veil of serum ####", the words got twisted every time a name got mentioned and the hooded figures were all gathered around what looked like an operation table. "You won't feel a thing…" the voice continued but it followed with a deafening scream sounding like someone was staring death right in the eyes._

The flashback from the dream ended abruptly, leaving Roxas gasping for air. He kept a mantra for himself trying to focus on walking despite the many hours he lacked for the black rings around his eyes to disappear and for him to feel less like a zombie.

The short blond was heading towards the clock tower and was trying to breathe as quiet as possible, enjoying the still surroundings and not wanting to be the thing the broke the magic. The sky looked like it was on fire, a few dark clouds threatening the ground with more snow looking like the smoke coming out of a chimney.

When he arrived at the station one of the train whistles was activated two times in a row announcing that a train was leaving in twenty minutes to some destination Roxas didn't know about. As far as he knew, the trains only went back and forth between the beach, the Sunset-area and Twilight Town and those trains didn't start going until 8.06 AM. Curious, but not curious enough to check the train-boards he proceeded walking.

"You're up early.."

"_You have to go up early, no matter how fucking hard you find it!"  
"HE CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF SOMEWHERE FOR ALL I CARE I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE CASTLE!"  
"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. You have to pretend not to know."  
"You think I can pull it off?" There was fire appearing in gloved hands and the sudden appearance of two spiked wheels framing the other in with the sound of metal making its way through wood. "HUH?! DO YOU?"_

Roxas snapped right back into reality grabbing his confused face with his hands, clawing his features trying to stay put.

"How come you're here?" Axel's voice sounded bitter and nodded in Roxas direction when he turned around to face him. He was wearing a long black coat and a stuffed duffle bag hung over his right shoulder dangling a little from his side to his back with the help of his hand holding it. He cocked his head when he didn't get any further response and started walking past the blond.

"_We're going after number thirteen Axel. We know where he is and we are planning to take action as soon as possible."  
"Really? Who is he?"_

Axel's eyes narrowed as he remembered last night, taking the first few steps of the stairs leading up to the station. The second alarm from the train-whistle rang, announcing that it would leave in five minutes. Just as the redhead wondered if he should say something more Roxas spoke up.

"I missed you last night", he said taking a few steps towards him. "I thought you would come to kiss and make up so I left the window open". He felt defeated when he didn't get the reaction he wanted, or any reaction at all for that matter, but since all he could see was Axel's back he missed the little tug in the corners of his mouth, easily confused for a twitch.

"Anyways… I will miss you. Wherever you're going", he said in a last attempt afraid of running out of words.

"No you won't", Axel replied dryly as he turned to take a last look at Roxas, giving him a sad smile that made the blond want to run over to him and wipe it away. He wanted to make whatever was bad go away.

"_Maybe you've heard of him Larxene. He lives in Twilight Town, his name is Roxas"._


End file.
